Sólo cuando llueve
by Sei Sakurazuka
Summary: Los días de lluvia siempre le traen malos recuerdos a Arthur, pero puede que algo haga que eso cambie.


Bueno, acá de nuevo escribiendo algo referente a Hetalia. Esta vez no es un Crossover, sino más bien un fanfic dedicado a mi pareja favorita, el Nice Dover (FranciaxInglaterra). Estaba leyendo un doujinshi de KHR! y de repente me dieron ganas de escribir esto. Espero que les guste, y que disfruten leerlo tanto como yo disfruté el escribirlo. Creo que mi narrativa en esta ocasión no fue muy buena, pero comprendan, llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir algo OTL.

* * *

**Sólo cuando llueve.**

—_Bienvenue, Angleterre._

Arthur no pudo evitar el dar un pequeño salto al abrir la puerta de su despacho. Sentado sobre su escritorio, se encontraba aquel hombre, sonriendo tranquilamente. El inglés por su parte, no se veía muy contento; goteaba de pies a cabeza, gracias a la tormenta que caía afuera, y temblaba violentamente por el frío.

—Qué mal te ves. —Comentó Francis, en forma de burla.

— ¿Por qué entraste sin permiso? —Preguntó el otro, ignorando la anotación anterior, mientras se quitaba el abrigo empapado.

—No deberías mojarte de esa manera, podrías enfermarte y luego, ¿quién te va a cuidar? —Cuestionó el francés, sentándose nuevamente sobre el escritorio, mientras observaba a Inglaterra cambiarse de ropa.

—Pues tú, claro está. —Dijo Arthur, de forma natural, abotonándose una camisa seca. —Por cierto, ¿por qué no me avisaste que venías? —Quiso saber el ojiverde, bastante intrigado por la presencia del otro rubio en Londres.

—_Surprise! _—Soltó Francia, sonriendo aún más, mientras se acercaba al inglés, tomándolo por la cintura y dispuesto a besarlo.

Sin embargo, Reino Unido fue mucho más rápido, y lo detuvo, golpeándolo con fuerza en el rostro, provocando que Francia se quedara contra la pared, sosteniéndose la zona lastimada. Arthur lo miró, sintiendo un poco de culpa, pero después simplemente caminó hacia su asiento, tomando algunos papeles en sus manos.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Esa es la manera en la que tratas a tu amante que no has visto en siglos? —Exclamó gritando el más alto, mientras buscaba una manera para atenuar el dolor.

—Odio como los franceses besan a las personas tan fácilmente. —Murmuró su acompañante, molesto. Acto seguido, se acercó a la ventana, cerrándola para impedir que entrara la lluvia y mojara todo a su paso.

— ¿Odias la lluvia?

—Algo así, me hace sentir enfermo.

—Deberías hacer que te revise un médico.

—No es para tanto, así que cálmate.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que actúe como si nada cuando estás sufriendo por una terrible enfermedad?! —Exclamó el francés, asomándose sobre el hombro de Arthur en el escritorio.

—Nunca dije que estaba sufriendo, ¿o sí? —Inglaterra suspiró, Francia tenía esa extraña manía de exagerarlo todo.

—Entonces, ¿qué síntomas tienes? —Cuestionó Francia, bastante serio.

—Veamos… —Reino Unido comenzó a pensar, cerrando los ojos tranquilamente, y después simplemente sonrió, aspirando ese fuerte y extravagante perfume francés proveniente del otro hombre. —Se parece mucho a cómo me siento cuando estoy contigo.

— ¿Con quién?

Pero antes de que Arthur pudiera darle una respuesta, sus labios se unieron con los del más alto, en un sutil beso. Francis se quedó perplejo por la acción del otro, sin poder corresponderle por estar demasiado ocupado tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

Y es que después de todo, comenzaba a cuestionarse si de verdad no estaba enfermo. Cada que él estaba cerca, sentía como si su cuerpo comenzara a arder, su cabeza y estómago daban vueltas, ni siquiera podía describir bien cada una de aquellas sensaciones. Sin embargo, había algo placentero en medio de todo eso.

Francis no lo dudó un segundo, e hizo girar el asiento en el que el ojiverde se encontraba, para lograr besarlo de una manera un poco más intensa. Pequeños jadeos escapaban por la boca del inglés, mientras sentía como aquella sensación difusa volvía a él. La lengua del sajón comenzaba a invadir su boca, y él no tenía fuerzas para resistírsele. Las frías y delgadas manos de su amante delineaban su pequeña figura lentamente, esculpiendo cada parte de su cuerpo, apasionadamente. Sin embargo, cuando los dedos alcanzaron el borde de su pantalón, se tensó completamente.

—N-no me digas que tienes pensado hacerlo aquí… —Susurró entre jadeos, sintiendo como su espalda se recargaba contra el escritorio y sus piernas se abrían para darle paso al cuerpo del francés.

—_Je t'aime, Arthur _—Exclamó Francis contra los labios del más pequeño, mientras buscaba deshacerse de la estorbosa ropa. —Vine sin haberte contactado antes porque tenía asuntos que atender en Londres y no sabía si tendría tiempo de verte o no. —El inglés simplemente arqueó una ceja, sin comprender porque repentinamente se ponía a darle explicaciones. —Pero realmente quería verte, así que vine…

— ¡Pero al menos hubieras esperado que saliera del trabajo! —Quiso replicar Arthur, pero fue silenciado por otra ronda de apasionados besos, cortesía de su acompañante.

—Tengo una junta de trabajo por la tarde. —Explicó el ojiazul, mientras seguía en su lucha contra la ropa tan bien ajustada del británico.

El cuerpo del más pequeño comenzaba a arder, pero algo en su interior le indicaba que era peligroso continuar con ello. Así que simplemente empujo a Francis con todas sus fuerzas, quitándoselo de encima bruscamente.

— ¡Eso fue peligroso, cejudo! —Advirtió Francis, mientras recuperaba la respiración.

— ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que en mi oficina no?! —Gritó, mientras ocultaba su rostro completamente sonrojado e intentaba golpear al otro al mismo tiempo.

—Como te dije, ¡no sé que le ves de malo! —Respondió el francés, cubriéndose de los golpes, irritado por la conducta de su amante. — ¡Londres es tu territorio, un lugar en que puedes hacer lo que sea! ¡¿O no?!

— ¡Precisamente por eso, _you idiot_! —Súbitamente, a la mente del británico llegó un extraño y dulce recuerdo, el cual lo hizo olvidarse de su agresividad. — ¿Recuerdas esa vez que me besaste en el edificio del Parlamento? Cada que estoy ahí, comienzo a pensar en ello. —Admitió, avergonzado. —Por fortuna, no tengo que ir de forma precuente, pero… —Observó las orbes celestes de su acompañante, de forma casi suplicante. —…por favor, no dejes ningún recuerdo en esta oficina…

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, se encontró a si mismo atrapado entre los brazos de Francis, el cual lo sostenía con fuerza, esbozando una tierna sonrisa.

—Te atrapé. —Dijo amorosamente el más alto.

—_I hate this! __Let go!_ —Gruñó Arthur, pero su petición fue rechazada y de nuevo se encontró sobre el escritorio, con el francés besándolo insistentemente. — ¡Francia! —Eso estaba mal. Sabía que si hacían el amor en un lugar como ese, sin importar que hiciera, no podría sacarlo de su mente en todo el día.

—Eres tan injusto. —Respondió el ojiazul, deteniéndose poco a poco, contemplando al británico, que simplemente jadeaba debajo de su cuerpo. —Diciéndome algo como eso… por favor, permíteme dejar muchos recuerdos de mí en tu territorio…

—No quiero. —Subió sus dedos, paseándolos entre los dorados mechones de su amante, a la vez que hacía un puchero de esos que sabía que lo ayudaban a conseguir cualquier cosa de parte del francés.

—Durante el tiempo en que no estoy contigo, mi cabeza sigue inundada de pensamientos sobre ti… —Sus labios trazaron un pequeño camino por el mentón del inglés, saboreando su piel con delicadeza. —Permíteme dejar millones de ellos dentro de ti.

Arthur simplemente lanzó un suspiro, cubriéndose el rostro con uno de sus brazos.

—No estoy jugando. —Exclamó, casi en un susurro. —Cuando no estás conmigo, no me hagas pensar en ti. Siempre que me acuerdo de ti, mi corazón duele… por eso no me gusta.

—Eres un tonto… —Lo sostuvo en sus brazos un momento más. Sintiendo como poco a poco, el amor que sentía por Inglaterra iba creciendo.

— ¡Sabía que estarías aquí! —El despacho tembló completamente ante el potente rugido de Nicolás, el jefe de Francis, el cual se encontraba en la puerta, mirándolo.

—¡Ahahahaha, planeaba regresar de inmediato, _pardon_! —Se excusó Francia entre risas. —Guárdate tus regaños para después, sino nos damos prisa, llegaremos tarde a la reunión.

— ¡Francis! ¡¿Dónde está tu saco?! —Preguntó Sarkozy, furioso.

—Mi saco… creo que lo perdí. —Admitió el otro, despreocupado.

— ¡¿Qué crees que viniste a hacer a Londres?!

Mientras tanto, Arthur se acurrucaba en el sillón de su oficina, envuelto en el aroma que desprendía el elegante saco Versage de su amante. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, mientras miraba por la ventana.

Antes, la lluvia le recordaba sólo cosas que odiaba.

Pero desde ese día, sólo le haría pensar en él.


End file.
